Demon
This article is about Demons in general. To see characters that are Demons, see the Demon Category. Overview Demons are one of the more commonly-known races of Creatures in DMFA. They have a tendency to commit large, spectacular acts of chaos or destruction. Despite the name, demons are not innately evil or servants of darkness, although they are, as a rule, not afraid to show off their (often fearsome) powers. According to the Hybrid Genetics arcHybrid Genetics - Demons, Demons outnumber all other Creature races by a ratio of 3:1. Appearance and Abilities Like Angels, Demons have a nominal lifespan of around 1500 years. In terms of appearance they will tend to have leathery, bat-like wings and usually horns and claws as well. As a rule Demons will tend to have dark-coloured markings. Demons have the ability to harden their skin and adapt their claws (or hooves) to make them as soft or as razor-sharp as they need for the task at hand. They are also blessed with seemingly-unlimited endurance, lightning reflexes, and high abilities with dark magic, which allows them to practically disappear into the shadows. Unlike Cubi where inheritance is atomic, i.e. you're either completely 'cubi or you aren't one at all, Demons can inherit individual traits from the CM forum. Lorenda for example, has inherited many Demon attributes, but does not have the same awesome destructive powers of her mother. Attitudes and Behaviour Demons generally make it one of their goals to increase their power and lifespan - most demons are easily able to add a few thousand years, although exactly how this is accomplished is unclear. Power, in particular, is central to their ethos: they believe that the strong have a right to rule over those who are weaker. An interesting side-effect of this belief is that they do not feel remorse or pity towards a slain comrade, since it simply means that they were defeated by a stronger foe who is therefore worthy of respect. Unlike Angels, Demons are rarely good at diplomacy, often resorting to violence, blackmail, and other similarly crude methods in order to achieve their goals. Demons do not build cities but will often band into small, often family-based, villages or communities. They will, however, protect cities in exchange for tributeA page out of the Nice forums mirrored ... Zinvth appears to be an example of this. History The Demon race is believed to have appeared at the same time as the Angel race, and so it may be presumed that they were both created by the same event, possibly as some kind of manifestation of dark and light powers, respectively. There are a number of instances of the Demon race influencing the course of other cultures (usually not for the better), although it is also said that they were the founders of the Being/Creature council. Facts and Trivia * The word "demon" is sometimes also used to refer to 'Cubi or Creatures in general. * Many of the greatest assassins and spies in Furrae were believed to be Demons. * The oldest living demon is Nicky, currently 56,720 years old. By some peculiar means she was apparently able to render herself eternally young. However the price she paid was the loss of her ability to remember anything for more than a hundred years and therefore she has forgotten how it was done. * Demons are powerful enough to take most 'Cubi down if it comes to a fight Notes category:DMFA races